A Bizarre Adventure In Equestria
by untedbear
Summary: Jotaro wakes up in the land of Equestria. Join Jotaro and the Mane six as the fight powerful foes, get Jotaro back to his world, and stop both worlds from colliding.
1. Chapter 1

*Thoughts*

"Dialogue"

Shouts

*Nnnng.* *Wh-what happened?*

Jotaro wonders to himself as he groggily gets up from the grass, dazed and confused.

"Where am I? This place doesn't seem familiar at all. How the hell did I even get here"

Jotaro looks at his surroundings. Tall, green trees covered the entire area, leaving little to no room for sunlight to shine through.

"This forest seems dark, yet somehow bright with colors. I should get out of here and find some people and find out just where the hell I am."

Jotaro notices a dirt path a few meters from him and decided to follow it in the hopes of it leading to the exit. Jotaro follows the dirt path for at least 10 minutes before finally getting out of the forest.

Off in the distance, Jotaro could see a cottage which looked more like an oversized treehouse.

"Finally, some civilization."

Jotaro makes his way to the cottage only to stop meters away as he hears the door open. Jotaro's reaction to what came out of it was what could only be described as HolyWTF.

*Is that a p-pony!? A yellow pony with a pink mane, AND WINGS!?*

Jotaro has seen many unbelievable stuff in his life. But this is on a whole other level.

Recovering from his shock, Jotaro walked closer to the creature and attempted to communicate with it, not knowing whether or not it could even speak.

"Hey, can you help me? I'm in a bit of trouble here."

Upon hearing this, the pony turned over and saw Jotaro coming near her. Jotaro's large stature frightened the pony and she quickly ran back inside her cottage.

"Wait! I still need help!"

"P-please don't hurt me."

*And it can talk as well!?*

"I'm not going to hurt you. I just need your help."

"Do you promise not to?"

"Yes, I promise"

Trusting Jotaro's words, the timid pony opened the door and allowed him in.

The pony's fear of Jotaro quickly became curiosity as it began to wonder what exactly he is.

"What are you?" The pony asked.

*What am I? That's what I should be asking! Whatever, just play along with it.*

"I'm a human."

"A human? I've heard of a human before."

*I guess humans don't exist in this world.*

"The name's Jotaro Kujo."

"Hello, Jotaro. My name is Fluttershy."

*Well, she does live up to that name.*

"Look, I'm in need of some help. I don't know where I am, how I got here, or how to get home. Can you help me?"

"I'll do all that I can to help." Fluttershy replied

"Great. Now where am I?"

"You're in the land of Equestria. This is my cottage, where I take care and shelter all my animal friends."

*Equestria? Am I even on Earth anymore?*

"Excuse me for asking, but, where did you come from? You don't look like you're from here." Asked Fluttershy

"Well, I was in Egypt looking for someone when I decided to rest. I don't know what happened next but I woke up in that forest back there with a headache."

"You were in the Everfree forest!? You poor thing. You must've been so scared."

*Great, now I got her worrying about me.*

"I've seen things worse than a dark forest."

"I suppose you don't have anywhere to sleep. You can stay here if you'd like." Said Fluttershy

"Thanks."

"Tomorrow I can take you down to Ponyville and introduce you to my friends."

*Please don't tell me it's a town full of ponies.*

Because Jotaro was too big to sleep on the bed or the couch, Fluttershy laid out a couple of blankets on the rug and a pillow for Jotaro to sleep on. Jotaro's day had been filled with exhaustion and shock. The moment he laid down and closed his eyes he was sound asleep.

The next day...

*Yawn* Jotaro gets up and stretches.

"Good morning, Jotaro. Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah."

"Here, I made breakfast for you. Muffins and tea."

"Thanks, Fluttershy."

After breakfast, Jotaro followed Fluttershy outside as they made their way to Ponyville.

"Welcome to Ponyville, Jotaro!"

*Yare yare daze. It literally is a town full of ponies. Ugh, it's like a little girl's dreamland.*

"So where are your friends you were going to introduce me to?"

"Oh you're right. I almost forgot. Come, let's go see my friend Rarity."

After many walking through many faces of fear, wonderment, and disgust, Fluttershy and Jotaro make it to Rarity's shop.

"Every pony was giving me looks."

"Sorry about that. I guess they aren't use to seeing a human."

"Well, you have a point."

At the other end of the shop was a white pony with a stylish purple mane and a horn, tailoring a dress.

"Ah Fluttershy! Good morning!."

"Good morning, Rarity."

"I'm just about finished making this new dre- who might you be." Rarity asked as she noticed Jotaro.

"I'm sorry. This is my friend, Jotaro Kujo. He came to my cottage last night asking for help." Said Fluttershy

"Jotaro hmm. Well I must say, that is one of the most unique attires I have ever seen! It's so gorgeous! It speaks strength, courage, and a fighter's will! I can use it as my next big clothing line! Oh, it's so stylish!"

*Will she shut up now?*

"And your hair! It's messy but tame at the same time. It shows fearlessness, and freedom! In combination with that cap of yours it's amazing!"

*Come on, can you just keep quiet?*

"Those belts! I've never seen so many belts on one pony, or whatever you are. They're so colorful and they match your coat and pants just perfectly."

*KILL ME*

"Alright right, I get it!" Shouted Jotaro

"My apologies. I got bit carried away there. Anyways, what will brings you here to Ponyville, Mr. Kujo?"

"Jotaro woke up in the Everfree forest yesterday and doesn't know how to get back home."

"Oh my! Never fear, Jotaro, for I shall help you return to your home."

*No no no. That last thing I need is for you to annoy the living crap out of me the whole time.*

"This day isn't getting any better." Said Jotaro

"I'm going to introduce Jotaro to Pinkie Pie now. Bye Rarity!"

"Goodbye, Fluttershy and to you too, Jotaro!"

Fluttershy and Jotaro walk to their next stop, The Sugar Cube Corner.

"This is Sugar Cube Corner. The best bakery in Ponyville. My friend Pinkie Pie works here."

Both walk inside the bakery.

"Pinkie! Pinkie! Are you here?"

*This place looks even worse. All the frosting and sprinkles it's just disgus- AH!*

"Hi there!"

"What the hell? Where'd you come from?"

"My name's Pinkie Pie! What's yours?"

"Jotaro Kujo."

"Oh my gosh I never seen anything like you! What are you? A monster? Where did you come from? How do you know Fluttershy? Why are you here? Why do you have so many belts? Do you like cupcakes? Who's that big, strong looking fellow behind yo-"

Jotaro had enough of Pinkie's ceaseless chatter and covered her mouth.

"Enough! Jesus, you're more annoying than the last one!"

"Jotaro!"

"Eh, sorry Fluttershy."

Jotaro let go of Pinkie Pie

"So Fluttershy, what brings you and your friend here."

"Oh, I'm just introducing Jotaro to everyone."

"Well I hope you have a good time here in Ponyville Jotaro!"

*I won't*

Fluttershy and Jotaro exit Sugar Cube Corner and walk to Sweet Apple Acres.

At the entrance, Jotaro and Fluttershy are greeted by an orange mare.

"Well howdy, Fluttershy! Who's yer friend there?"

"My name is Jotaro Kujo."

"Just what in the hay are you?"

"A human."

"What's a human?"

*sigh*

"Jotaro will be staying at Ponyville for a while so I'm introducing him to everyone."

"Pleasure ta meet'cha, Jotaro. Since yer here, let me introduce you to my family. That stallion over there is my brother, Big Macintosh. Back there is Granny Smith. And that lil filly right there is Applebloom."

*Is everyone here named after an apple?*

"Thanks for showing Jotaro your family, Applejack. Now I got to show Jotaro to Twilight."

"Nice meeting ya, Jotaro. See ya later Fluttershy."

*At least she wasn't as annoying as the last two*

Fluttershy leads Jotaro to Twilight's castle.

*That is one big castle.*

As they make their way to the door, Jotaro is stopped by one of the guards.

"Hault! Only friends of the Mane Six may enter!"

"It's okay, he's with me."

And with that, the guards step aside and open the doors to the castle. Fluttershy and Jotaro walk across the large hallways and make their way to the throne room where they find Princess Twilight.

"Twilight!"

"Hi Fluttershy! Um, Fluttershy, what's that thing standing behind you."

"This is Jotaro Kujo. He's in need of a little help."

Fluttershy proceeds to explain Jotaro's story to Twilight.

"So, you're a human from another world called Earth, and you say you were resting and somehow woke up in the Everfree Forest. Alright, I'll help you. But first, I need to tell Princess Celestia about this. A newcomer from another world mysteriously coming to Equestria is urgent news."

"Princess Celestia?"

"She's the princess of Equestria, and the one that might know just how to get you back to your world."

"Great. So what now?"

"Make yourself comfortable in Ponyville for now."

"Alright, let's go back, Jotaro it's getting late."

"Okay, Fluttershy."

Just before they exited the throne room, rainbow-colored blur burst through the doors and stopped in the center of the room.

"What the hell was that?"

"Hey there Twilight! Just thought I'd stop by for a bit."

"Hi Rainbow Dash!"

"Hey there, Fluttershy!" ! "What the hay is that thing behind you?"

"That thing has a name you know."

"Woah, it could talk too."

"Hey, watch it!"

"Aww, I think it's getting mad."

*Of all the other ponies I've met today, this one is the one that pisses me off the most*

"Stop it Rainbow Dash. His name is Jotaro and he'll be staying in Ponyville for a while."

"Oh. Well, my name's Rainbow Dash. The fastest flyer in Equestria."

"You sure you aren't the most stuck-up in Equestria?"

"What did you say!?"

"You heard me."

"You're lucky you're Fluttershy's friend, otherwise I'd kick your butt right now."

"Trust me, I'm the last person you'd want to fight."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Stop it" Yelled Twilight

"Don't think I'm letting you go after this."

"Same to you."

Rainbow Dash flew out of the throne room as Fluttershy and Jotaro made their way back to the cottage.

To be continued...

This is my first try at making a fanfic. I hope you liked it! I'll try to update the story daily, if possible. All feedback is greatly appreciated! (except for insults)


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you KINGREADER for your feedback, I really appreciate it! To answer a few questions you asked, this story takes place during the 'The Fool' Iggy And 'Geb' N'Doul arc of Part 3 Stardust Crusaders. Also, as to why Jotaro may have been a bit out of character in the last chapter is because the first chapter was more of an experiment with this kind of crossover (this is my first fan fiction, after all) and due to the nature of JJBA, I don't know how would characters from the series react to the whimsical world of MLP. I'll try my best to get Jotaro's character correct. Anyways, let's move on to Chapter 2.

As Jotaro rested, many thoughts began to flow through his mind. Some about how stressful and annoying the day was, but most were of his world. What's going on back in his world? Are his friends worried? Does anyone even know of his abscense? All these thoughts made sleeping difficult that night.

The next morning...

*yawn* Jotaro gets up

"Good morning, Jotaro! Breakfast is ready." Said Fluttershy

"I've got good news, Jotaro. Just last night, Twilight came and said that Princess Celestia was very surprised and curious upon hearing about you and wishes for you to meet her at her castle."

"Damn, another day of meeting ponies. *sigh* At least now I can get some answers."

"Do you think they'll know how to get you back home?"

"They better know. I'm not going to put up with another obnoxious pony and not get answers."

*God, I hope they know.*

Later that afternoon, Fluttershy and Jotaro board a train to canterlot and arrive at the royal castle where they find Twilight waiting for them.

"Fluttershy, Jotaro, you finally made it! Come on, the princesses are waiting."

*Princesses?*

The group arrives at the throne room where Princess Celestia and Princess Luna are awaiting their arrival.

Jotaro takes a good look at the Princesses. They were bigger than most other ponies and both had a pair of wings and a horn. The tallest of the two was white with a long, flowing, sparkling mane and tail. The other was dark and had a blue mane and tail. The second one caught his attention the most. Somehow, beneath the Princess's noble looks, Jotaro couldn't help but feel evil inside of her, as if it were trapped and trying to break free.

*Better keep my guard up.*

Princess Celestia was the first to speak.

"I presume you are the one my student, Twilight Sparkle had told me about. I am Princess Celestia.

"And I am Princess Luna."

"Enough with the introductions, now can you help me or not?"

"Jotaro! Show some respect!" Twilight shouted

"It's okay Twilight." Said Celestia. "Now Jotaro, there is a way we can send you back to your world, but it will take some time."

"Take some time? What do you mean it'll take some time?"

"We must first locate your specific world and then establish a link between your world and this world to be able to send you back."

*sigh* "What a pain. Now I'm stuck here until they can finish it. Whatever, I got my answer. I don't have to be here any longer."

"Jotaro wait!"

Jotaro walked out of the castle as Fluttershy quickly caught up to him.

Back in the throne room, we see the princesses discussing something.

"Sister, did you feel something strange about Jotaro?" Asked Luna

"Yes. I felt immense power emanating from him. So much that it felt as if there was two beings."

"Sister, we must be careful. Who knows what he can do with that much power."

"While I do agree with you Luna, I believe we can trust him. Under that ego of his I believe lies a hero."

"Do you really think so?"

"Yes."

Back with Jotaro and Fluttershy

"Yare yare daze. I have to be here even longer. What a pain in the ass."

"It won't be so bad."

"Just about everyone here is annoying."

"I just think you're not getting to know them very well."

"Whatever."

As Jotaro and Fluttershy walk back to the cottage, they come across a group of fillies.

"What's going on here?"

"I don't know?"

From the group, shouts can be heard.

"Blank Flank! Blank Flank! Blank Flank!"

"Leave us alone!"

In the middle of the group, Jotaro can see three small fillies, huddled against each other in fear.

"You guys will never get a cutie mark, ever!"

*What the hell are they picking on them for?*

"That's enough!" Shouted Jotaro

The three fillies look up to see what's happening

"I'm already pissed off about being stuck here and seeing this is making it worse."

"Hey it's that weird, ape thing from yesterday."

"Go back to the jungle, ape!"

That last comment made Jotaro snap. Summoning Star Platinum, he picked up the nearest tree and kicked several blocks away.

"You're walking on thin ice right now pissing me off like that, kid. Now get the hell out of here!"

All the fillies except for the 3 victims ran away, terrified.

Fluttershy ran up to the 3 fillies

"Applebloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, are you okay?"

"Yeah, thanks to that guy." Said Applebloom

"He really showed them!" Said Scootaloo

Sweetie Belle walks up to Jotaro

"Thank you for helping us, mister."

"Don't mention it. Let's go Fluttershy."

"Okay."

Fluttershy and Jotaro return to the cottage.

To be continued...

And there's the 2nd Chapter finished. Sorry it's not as long as the last chapter. Once again, please give me some feedback, it's very much appreciated, and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Quick heads up before we start, from now on I'll be labeling dialogue so it'll be easier to tell who's talking.

Later that evening, as the Cutie Mark Crusaders returned to their homes...

Rarity:"Sweetie Belle! Where in Celestia's name have you been? It's passed your bedtime!"

Sweetie Belle:"Sorry, Rarity. Something crazy happened."

Rarity:"Well, what happened?"

Sweetie Belle:"Me, Applebloom and Scootaloo were walking around Ponyville when Diamond Tiara and her friends stopped us. They started teasing us, and calling us blank flanks."

Rarity:"How cruel! Sweetie Belle, how can you let them do this to you?"

Sweetie Belle:"There were too many! We were too scared to do anything. But then..."

Rarity:"But then what?"

Sweetie Belle:"Fluttershy and somepony else."

Rarity:"Oh thank Celestia, someone came to your rescue. Do you know who it was accompanying Fluttershy, Sweetie Belle?"

Sweetie Belle:"Actually, I don't think he was a pony at all."

Rarity:"Not a pony? Then what was he?"

Sweetie Belle:"He looked like a hairless monkey, only bigger, and he had weird clothes on. I remember him having lots of belts."

Rarity:*lots of belts? ! Could it be?*

Rarity:"Jotaro!"

Sweetie Belle:"Jota-who?"

Rarity:"I never knew he'd be such a hero!."

Sweetie Belle:"You know him, Rarity?"

Rarity:"Why yes. Just the other day, he and Fluttershy came to my shop and Fluttershy introduced him to me. Oh how I remember his coat! It was just so marvelous!"

Rarity:"Oh, I almost forgot, it still past your bedtime. Off to bed, now."

Sweetie Belle:"Okay, Rarity."

Rarity:"Tomorrow, we shall properly thank Jotaro for his deeds."

On the next day, Fluttershy and Jotaro take a walk through Ponyville, where they bump in to the rest of the Mane Six.

Fluttershy: "Hi everyone!"

Twilight Sparkle: "Hi Fluttershy!"

Rarity: "Oh Jotaro, Sweetie Belle told me about how you saved her and her friends. For that, I am truly grateful."

Applejack: "Applebloom told me about it too. Thank ya for lookin' after ma'h sister."

Rainbow Dash: "Scootaloo was all excited to tell me about how you saved her. I guess you're pretty cool."

Jotaro: "There's nothing to thank me for. Those other brats just pissed me off."

Rarity: "Oh however can I repay you? I know! I'll make you a new set of clothing. And I've got just the perfect idea in mind."

Jotaro: "No thanks, I'm fine with my clothes."

Pinkie Pie: "Hey there, Jotaro!"

Jotaro: "Aw crap, not you again."

Pinkie Pie: "Awww, aren't you excited to see me again? Don't tell me you forgot about me."

Jotaro: *How can I forget?*

Pinkie: "So you do remember me!"

Jotaro: "How the hell did you-"

Pinkie Pie: "Oh I almost forgot! I haven't thrown you a welcome party yet."

Jotaro: "I don't want a party."

Pinkie Pie: "Oh don't be a party pooper. It'll be fun! There'll be lots of cake. Don't you want cake? How about your big friend there I bet he wants some cake."

Jotaro: "Damn it, just shut up!"

Suddenly, each pony's cutie mark began to emanate light.

Jotaro: "What's going on?"

Twilight Sparkle: "The castle is calling us. We need to hurry!"

Everyone rushes to Twilight's castle as fast as they can and gather around in the throne room. In the center of the throne room was a large map of Equestria. A small village in the lower portion of the map was highlighted.

Twilight Sparkle: "Here, the map wants us to go there."

Rainbow Dash: "Another village? This better not end up like the last time the map told sent us to a village."

Jotaro: "What is all of this? Why do you have to go there?"

Twilight Sparkle: "When the castle calls us like this it means there's a problem somewhere in Equestria and it's our job to solve it."

Jotaro: "And that problem is?"

Twilight Sparkle: "We won't know until we get there."

Fluttershy: "Um, Twilight? Is it okay for Jotaro to come with us?"

Twilight Sparkle: "I don't know about that. The map chooses who's meant to go there and I don't think it would have chosen Jotaro. Though I also don't know what would happen if he did come with us."

Fluttershy: "So can he?"

Twilight Sparkle: "I guess he can. Jotaro, would you like to come with us?"

Jotaro: "There's no way in hell I'm staying here."

Twilight Sparkle: "I'll take that as a yes."

And so, Jotaro and the Mane Six set off on their journey to a village in need of help.

To be continued...

And now the plot of the story begins. I have a lot in store for the next chapters, so stay tuned! Once again, if you liked my story so far please feel free to review it, it's very much appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you to Karlos1234ify for your reviews, I really appreciate it! Now to answer your questions; only select unicorns and alicorns will be able to sense stands. The only pony who can actually see them is Pinkie Pie, which won't really be important to the plot of the story and is instead for comedic effect. And as for your second concern, I'm still trying to get Jotaro's character right. The problem I'm having right now is trying to fit Jotaro's character with the plot of the story. Some things I had planned I either changed or scrapped because it didn't seem like Jotaro at all. But don't worry! I'll keep adjusting it so that his character is perfectly represented.

Now to move onto Chapter 4.

We join our heroes as they are on their journey to the village which the map had sent them to. Said village was located several miles down from Appleloosa, and near the badlands. They took a train from Ponyville all the way to Appleloosa, where they got off and traverses the rest on foot.

Twilight Sparkle: "We're getting close, just a couple more miles and we'll be there."

Rainbow Dash: *Groans* "This sucks. I'm so tired I can't fly anymore."

Rarity: "Well luckily I prepared for this and brought all necessities." Rarity is wearing a sun hat, sunglasses, and is holding a parasol.

Rainbow Dash: "Hey! How about sharing that shade for all of us, Rarity?"

Rarity: "Sorry, but this parasol isn't big enough."

Rainbow Dash: "Come on! I'm dying here!"

Rarity: "Alright, no need to fret."

Rainbow Dash: "Yes! Ahhh, cool shade."

Applejack: "Well don't just hog the shade for yerself."

Rainbow Dash: "Hey, I asked for it first!."

Applejack: "Weren't you complainin' about Rarity not sharing?"

Rainbow Dash: "Yeah, well, uh."

Applejack: "Let me get some shade."

Rainbow Dash: "No, it's mine!"

Twilight Sparkle: "Girls!"

Rainbow Dash and Applejack stop fighting over the parasol and turn their attention to Twilight.

Twilight Sparkle: "We here. You can stop fighting over it now."

Rainbow Dash: "Oh, hehe, sorry."

The village was small, had rather poor houses, and was oddly quiet. Not a single pony could be seen. The only noise heard was the wind.

Fluttershy: "This village seems abandoned. I wonder if there is anyone here."

Twilight Sparkle: "Well the map sent us here for a reason. Let's search this place."

Jotaro walked around the village. Not exactly looking for anything, but rather out of boredom. All this time traveling and not a single thing happened. Jotaro was beginning to rethink his decision.

 **THUD**

Jotaro turned around to investigate the cause of this sound. There, on the ground, was a young looking earth pony, weak and struggling to move.

Jotaro: "Who are you?"

Dusty Trail: *in a raspy voice* "My name... is Dusty... Trail... Please, help me..."

Fluttershy saw the weakened pony and informed the others.

Rainbow Dash: "What happened to him?"

Twilight Sparkle: "It's seems like someone drained his magic. Who did this to you?"

Dusty Trail: "He was powerful... he and his assistants took out the biggest, toughest ponies in the village... Then he drained their magic, along with the rest of us."

Suddenly, Jotaro felt the presence of another being watching from the corners of one of the houses.

Jotaro: "I know you're there, no use hiding."

Mysterious voice: "Impressive, you can still tell my presence even with my stealth spell."

The source of the voice came out from the shadows to reveal a centaur.

Dusty Trail's face went blank the moment he saw the centaur. He began getting frantic and was shaking uncontrollably.

Dusty Trail: "It-it's him!"

Centaur: "But now you have seen far too much. I'm afraid I must now dispose of you."

4 more centaurs came from behind him.

Each pony assumed a battle stance.

Centaur: "Attack!"

2 of the centaurs charged forward, powering their horns with their magic. 2 more stayed behind and fired beams of magic and the ponies.

Applejack threw her lasso around one of them

Applejack: "Gotcha now! Woah!"

The centaur's brute strength overpowered Applejack and he threw her towards one the houses.

Pinkie Pie began to open fire on the centaur's with her party cannon.

Pinkie Pie: "Eat this you meanies!"

The blasts hit the centaurs, but it had no affect.

Pinkie Pie: "Uh-oh."

Pinkie Pie stood frozen with fear as one of the centaurs came charging at her.

Rainbow Dash: "Get away from my friends!"

Rainbow Dash dived into the centaur, knocking him back.

Subordinate Centaur: "You'll pay for that!"

The centaur charged it's magic and fired a beam at Rainbow Dash, which threw her back several meters.

Twilight and Rarity were attempting to overpower the other centaurs with their magic. But failed when the Leader centaur stomped on the ground, sending a shockwave which wounded them.

The only ones able to fight were Jotaro and Fluttershy, who was hiding under a nearby wagon.

The centaurs turned their attention to Jotaro.

Leader Centaur: "What does an odd creature like yourself possess that can rival our power."

Jotaro: "Power greater than yours."

Leader Centaur : "You dare mock my power!? You shall pay for your foolishness."

The Leader centaur fired a beam of magic at Jotaro, who attempted to dodge it, but it managed to graze his leg.

At that moment, a fuse went off in Jotaro's head.

The centaurs just sealed their fate.

Jotaro: "Those pants were ¥200,000!"

Jotaro then activated his stand, Star Platinum.

 **"ORAORAORAOROAORAORAORA!"**

Each punch hit the subordinate centaurs with incredible force! Sending one crashing into several houses, another flying into the air.

Twilight Sparkle: *What is this? Suddenly, I can feel immense power from Jotaro, but also, something else.*

The two remaining centaurs engaged Jotaro. Firing magic beams. Jotaro dodges both beams and attacks.

 **"ORAORAORAOROAORAORAORA!"**

Every strike was so powerful, the Leader centaur could almost feel it.

Pinkie Pie: "Yeah! Go big, blue muscle guy! Show 'em who's boss!"

Leader Centaur: *This power, he was right, it's overwhelming. I must retreat!*

 **"ORA!"**

The last centaur had been pummeled into the ground. Jotaro now turns his attention to the Leader Centaur.

Jotaro: "You're getting it worse for ruining my pants!"

Jotaro dashes towards the centaur, only to hit nothing as the centaur teleported away.

Jotaro: "Damn it! He's gone."

Every pony gets slowly gets up, still hurt from the fight.

Twilight Sparkle: "Jotaro, what just happened? What was that power you just showed?"

Applejack: "How the hay did ya take down those centaurs without even touchin' 'em?"

Rainbow Dash: "He was just using magic, nothing special."

Twilight Sparkle: "But I didn't see any magic. And I don't think Jotaro can even use magic."

Pinkie Pie: "I haven't seen someone punch that fast since the time Maud Pie saved me."

Fluttershy: "Jotaro, that was the same power you used to save the Applebloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo, wasn't it?"

Jotaro: "Enough about my power. Let's go back. There's no point in being here any longer."

Fluttershy: "Wait! We still need to help Dusty Trail."

Twilight Sparkle: "We'll bring him along with us."

Twilight picked up Dusty Trail, who was passed out from exhaustion, using her magic and set him on a wagon which they used to carry him.

In a cave, deep within a mountain.

Leader Centaur: "My minions were defeated, but I still managed to steal plenty of magic. Soon you shall be free, my lord, and Equestria will be under your rule."

To be continued...

That concludes chapter four. We finally got to see Star Platinum in action. What will the leader centaur do next? What happened to the rest of the village? Will Jotaro get his pants fixed? Stay tuned. Once again, if you like my story, review it, fav it, follow it, either one is very much appreciated.


	5. Chapter 5

I apologize for the delay in updating. I was caught up with work and didn't have time to write the next chapter. Now that all that's done, there shouldn't be anymore interruptions, so expect new chapters daily. With that said, let's move onto Chapter 5.

We join our heroes as they've returned from the last quest the map sent them to. Jotaro, The Mane Six, and Dusty Trail are in the throne room of the royal castle. Sitting at the thrones are Celestia and Luna.

Celestia: "Twilight, what happened? Who is this?"

Twilight Sparkle: "Princess, we have urgent news to tell you."

Celestia: "What is it?"

Twilight Sparkle: "The village the map sent us to, it was deserted. All but one of it's inhabitants, Dusty Trail, were drained of their magic and disappeared."

Celestia: "Oh my! Who could have done such a thing?"

Twilight Sparkle: "It was done by a group of centaur."

Luna: "Centaur? We haven't seen any centaur in Equestria since Tirek? What could centaurs possibly be doing stealing magic in Equestria?"

Twilight Sparkle: "We don't know. According to Dusty Trail, when they arrived, they were powerful enough to defeat the strongest earth ponies in the village without using magic. It's possible that they've already have been to other villages and done the same there. We encountered the centaurs and they attacked us. As much as we tried, they were simply too powerful. And that's when Jotaro saved us.

Celestia: "Jotaro saved all of you?"

Luna: *Looks like Celestia was right about Jotaro being a hero on the inside after all*

Jotaro: "I didn't save them. They just pissed me off too much, so I beat the crap out of them."

Luna: *Or not*

Pinkie Pie: "Of coarse Jotaro didn't save us, it was that big blue guy."

Rainbow Dash: "Pinkie, I think you should lay low on the cake for a while, it's messing with your head."

Twilight Sparkle: "It was rather spectacular. He showed power I've never seen before. It didn't look like magic. Yet, he could still hurt the centaurs and overpower them without touching them. He managed to defeat four of them. The last one got away.

Luna takes note of what Twilight just said.

Celestia: "But what of the remaining centaur? Did he leave behind anything that could tell of his whereabouts?"

Twilight Sparkle: "No. It seems that in the knick of time, he used a teleportation spell. We don't have a clue where he is."

Celestia: "A powerful, magic stealing centaur running loose poses a grave threat to the safety of all ponies of Equestria. We cannot allow him to attack any more villages or towns. Luna, notify Princess Cadence and Shining Armor. We mustn't take any chances for this can end up like Tirek. We must be on guard and protect everypony else."

Luna: "On it!"

Celestia: "Twilight, we are now entrusting you and your friends on finding and stopping this centaur, will you accept?"

Twilight Sparkle: "Yes, princess. We'll do all we can to stop him."

Celestia: "Very well, my student."

Everyone then exits the throne room.

Luna: "Sister, you heard what Twilight said about Jotaro, right?"

Celestia: "Yes, Luna. It seems we were correct."

Luna: "I'm still concerned. That much power and he doesn't seem to care."

Celestia: "Luna, I assure you. Jotaro has no evil intentions whatsoever. Now please stop worrying, we have a far more urgent matters to worry about."

Luna: "Yes. You're right, sister."

Jotaro and the Mane Six are now back at Ponyville, where Dusty Trail is thanking them.

Dusty Trail: "I can't thank you enough for saving me! Thank you so much!"

Twilight: "You're welcome. But, the other villagers..."

Dusty Trail: *sigh* "I still don't know where they could've been taken too. All my friends, family, gone. *he sheds a tear*. But, I still have faith, faith in you, faith in all of you, that you'll save them and stop that centaur before he hurts more"

Dusty wipes the tears from his eyes.

Rarity: "Do not worry, Dusty. We shall find your family and friends and bring that centaur to justice!"

Dusty Trail: "Thank you."

Twilight Sparkle: "Dusty, where will you stay for the mean time?"

Dusty Trail: "Celestia gave me a bag of bits to stay at a hotel here in Ponyville."

Twilight Sparkle: "That's good. Well, see you, Dusty!"

Dusty Trail: "Goodbye everyone. I wish you the best of luck on your mission."

Dusty walks away

Twilight Sparkle: "Okay, we are now on a mission assigned by the princess to find and stop this loose centaur. But where do we start looking?"

Jotaro: "I never agreed to this."

Twilight Sparkle: "But Jotaro, the princess entrusted us with this mission."

Jotaro: "I don't care."

Twilight Sparkle: "Jotaro, please, can't you find it in your heart to help? You saw what they did."

Jotaro: "This is a matter of this world that doesn't concern me. Remember? I'm not from this world."

Twilight is beginning to get visibly angry and desperate.

Twilight Sparkle: "Jotaro..."

Truth is, those centaurs were something Jotaro dispised the most, pure evil. They were powerful but preyed on the the weak, something that was unforgivable. They almost reminded him of Dio.

Jotaro: "Yare yare daze. You won't stop whining, will you?"

Twilight perked her head up when she heard this.

Jotaro: "He still owes me for ruining my pants."

Twilight: "Thank you, Jotaro!"

And so, Jotaro and the Main Six must now find and stop the loose centaur before it's too late.

To be continued...

Once again, I apologize for the delay in updating. If you like my story so far, feel free to fav, follow, or leave a review, it's very much appreciated.


	6. Chapter 6

We rejoin our heroes as they're planning on how to track the loose centaur.

Twilight Sparkle: "He left without a trace, there's no way of knowing where he could be."

Rainbow Dash: "Well we've got to start looking somewhere."

Twilight Sparkle: "I know, but that's the problem. We don't know where to start."

Rarity: "Why don't we wait until he shows himself again? He's bound to go out and steal magic again soon."

Twilight Sparkle: "That sounds far too risky."

Applejack: "I'm with Rarity. Think about it, Twilight. We got no clue where he is."

Twilight Sparkle: "But I feel that even if we do wait and he does show up he'll just teleport away like the last time without a single trace."

Rainbow Dash: "It's our best bet."

Twilight Sparkle: "Okay. We'll wait for him to show up."

Agreeing on this, every pony left to their homes. Jotaro, on the other hand, decided not to.

Fluttershy: "Why don't you want to go back to the cottage?"

Jotaro: "I'm gonna get some answers."

Fluttershy: "What do you mean?"

Jotaro: "Answers. I'm gonna find out where that centaur is and make him pay."

Fluttershy: "But how are you going to do that?"

Jotaro: "Simple. We have a witness."

Fluttershy: "You mean Dusty Trail?"

Jotaro: "He saw what they did first-hand. If anyone is gonna have a clue as to where the centaur went, it's him."

Jotaro walks off to Dusty Trail's hotel room.

Fluttershy: "Wait! I'm going with you!"

The two arrive at the front door of Dusty Trail's hotel room.

*knock knock*

Dusty Trail opens the door.

Dusty Trail: "Oh, it's you guys again. What did you want at this hour?"

Jotaro: "Just to ask a few questions."

Jotaro walks in

Fluttershy: "Jotaro. Shouldn't you have asked first before coming in?"

Jotaro: "This is more important."

Dusty Trail: "Now, what it is it you wanted to ask me?"

Jotaro: "What do you remember about the centaurs attacking your village?"

Dusty Trail: "I remember watching as they grabbed the biggest, strongest ponies by the neck and tossing them around like rag dolls. They drained the magic of every pony there. I was caught and they drained my magic as well. Then they began to collect the ponies and set them in a single spot. I don't know why they did that. I managed to crawl my way under a wagon, where I hid from them. I blacked out from exhaustion right there, and when I woke up, that's when you came."

Jotaro: *They already drained their magic. What could they want with the bodies?*

Jotaro: "That's all I needed."

Dusty Trail: "Your welcome."

Jotaro exits the hotel with Fluttershy right behind him.

Fluttershy: "What are you going to do now?"

Jotaro: "I'm going back to the village."

Fluttershy: *shocked* "Jotaro you can't be serious!"

Jotaro: "I might not find anything, but it's better than just waiting for him to come."

Fluttershy: "How do you expect to get over there?"

Jotaro: "I'll walk it. I think it's best if you stay here. You'll only slow me down."

Fluttershy put her head down and turned away

Fluttershy: "Okay..."

Jotaro walks away as Fluttershy watches on.

Jotaro is just about to be gone from Fluttershy's line of sight.

Fluttershy: "Wait for me!"

Fluttershy runs off and catches up with Jotaro.

On a rooftop nearby, Applebloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo are up to their normal antics again. This time, attempting to get a cutie mark from Nightwatching.

Scootaloo: "This is soooo boorrriiinnnngggg."

Applebloom: "It's already 11:30 pm and not one thing has happened, and still no cutie mark."

Sweetie Belle: "Aww, come on, guys. Something's bound to happen. Just one more hour."

Scootaloo: "We'll never get a cutie mark. Hey look over there."

Scootaloo points over to Jotaro and Fluttershy

Applebloom: "Hey it's that guy again. What was his name?"

Sweetie Belle: "His name was Jotaro. I wonder what him and Fluttershy are doing so late."

Scootaloo: "Only one way to find out!"

Scootaloo climbs her way down from the roof and begins to follow Jotaro and Fluttershy

Applebloom: "Wait up, Scootaloo!"

Sweetie Belle: "Yeah, wait!"

Curious as to what Jotaro and Fluttershy are up to, the Cutie Mark Crusaders follow them

To be continued...


	7. Chapter 7

The crusaders followed Jotaro and Fluttershy all the way to the outskirts of Ponyville. Now they're really beginning to question where they're going.

Applebloom: "I don't know about this, guys. They've already gone this far and I don't think they're gonna stop anytime soon."

Sweetie Belle: "Yeah, it's getting late and I don't think we should be going out this far. Let's go back."

Scootaloo: "Come on. Don't you wanna know where they're going?"

Applebloom: "I do. But I don't think it's worth going so far away from home."

Scootaloo: "What? Are you chicken?"

Applebloom: "What'd you say?"

Scootaloo: "Applebloom's a chicken!"

Applebloom: "I'll show you who's the chicken!"

And with that, Applebloom kept moving forward.

Scootaloo: "I knew that would work."

Scootaloo follows Applebloom

Sweetie Belle: "Oh alright. I'll go to."

All three began to follow Jotaro and Fluttershy outside of Ponyville.

Fluttershy: "Hey Jotaro. Can I ask you something?"

Jotaro: "No."

Fluttershy: "Oh... okay.."

Fluttershy: "Do you still think you'll find something back at the village?"

Jotaro: "I wouldn't be going back if I didn't."

Fluttershy just couldn't get to Jotaro. She's never met anyone like him. He's always so stoic and uninterested. It's like she's talking to an exact opposite of herself. No matter how hard she tried, she could never have at least one conversation with him.

Fluttershy: "Jotaro... why are you never.. friendly?"

Jotaro just turns and looks at her. Fluttershy could tell what he means.

Fluttershy: "Sorry for asking."

Jotaro: "Everyone gets that idea."

This caught Fluttershy's attention

Fluttershy: "What do you mean?"

Jotaro: "People take a quick look at me and think I'm nothing more than a delinquent, which isn't that far from the truth. But only a few people know how I really am."

Fluttershy: *I guess there's more to Jotaro than meets the eye*

Jotaro: "I don't feel like explaining anymore, so there you have it."

This gave Fluttershy a new look on Jotaro. To think that someone with a tough exterior can be essentially a whole other person inside.

After walking for a couple more minutes, the two near the Everfree Forest.

Fluttershy: "Are you sure about going through the Everfree Forest?" Fluttershy was scared at the thought of having to go in there.

Jotaro: "Completely." Jotaro walked right in

Fluttershy quickly follows Jotaro, not wanting to be alone in the forest.

Back with the crusaders...

Applebloom: "Are they nuts!? They're just walking right in there!"

Sweetie Belle: "Scootaloo, please don't tell me we have to go in there."

Scootaloo begins to sweat a little

Scootaloo: *gulp* "Well.. uh.. let's keep going."

Applebloom: "This is a bad idea."

Despite all their worries, they continued on

Sweetie Belle: "This place is really giving me the creeps."

Scootaloo: "It's not all bad. It's just a forest. What's so scary about a little nature?"

*The tree leaves begin to shake*

Scootaloo: "Eep! What was that!?"

A bird flies out from the trees

Scootaloo: "Oh, hehe, just a bird." Scootaloo calms herself

Applebloom: "What do ya think Jotaro and Fluttershy are doing out here in the Everfree Forest?"

Sweetie Belle: "I don't know. But whatever it is, it must be important."

Scootaloo: "What if they're hunting for treasure?"

Sweetie Belle: "What if they're actually evil villains and are out going to their secret evil lair?

Applebloom: "What if they're responsible for a big crime and are run away fugitives!?"

All three: "Nah."

Sweetie Belle: "But then, what are they really out here for?"

Scootaloo: "Only one way to find out."

The three continued to follow Jotaro and Fluttershy.

Half an hour passed, and Jotaro and Fluttershy are already at the center of the Everfree Forest.

Fluttershy: "This is where all the scary creatures are." Fluttershy is now more scared then she was when they entered.

Jotaro: "Just keep walking."

Just then, a rattling was heard from the bushes.

Jotaro: "Who's there?" Jotaro takes a defensive stance

Growling was heard from the bushes

Fluttershy: "Oh no..." Fluttershy hides behind Jotaro

Out of the bushes came a pack of wolves. Not just any wolves, these were made of... wood?

Fluttershy: "Timberwolves!"

Back with the crusaders

The growls and barks echoed through the forest

Scootaloo: "Do you guys here that?"

Applebloom: "Yeah, and it sounds like Timberwolves. We better run!" Applebloom was getting frantic

Scootaloo: "But Jotaro and Fluttershy could be in danger."

Sweetie Belle: "What do we do?"

Scootaloo: "Let's go and help them!"

Applebloom: "Fine. We'll go and help."

The three began to follow the source of all the growls

Scootaloo: "Look! It's Jotaro and Fluttershy!"

Sweetie Belle: "There's so many Timberwolves, and they don't look too happy."

The Timberwolves began to slowly walk towards the two. Each going a specific way to surround them.

Applebloom: "This isn't looking good."

Finally, one Timberwolf lunged at Jotaro. Jotaro activated his stand and charged in.

 **"ORAORAORAORAORAORA!"**

To the crusaders, it just looked like Jotaro was standing there whilst an invisible force was pummeling the Timberwolf. They just couldn't believe it.

Scootaloo: "Woah! Look at him go!"

Applebloom: "How's he doin' that?"

Sweetie Belle: "He's just standing there!"

Jotaro then decided to get his own hands dirty. Stopping the barrage of punches from Star Platinum, Jotaro kicked the Timberwolf in the stomach and sent it straight at another, shattering both into pieces. Another Timberwolf attempted to bite Jotaro's leg. Jotaro side stepped and Star Platinum attacked it.

 **"ORA!"**

Star Platinum crushed the head of the Timberwolf. Four more lunged at Jotaro. Star Platinum intercepted them.

 **"ORAORAORAORAORA!"**

Each Timberwolf was now a pile of broken twigs.

Sweetie Belle: "Did you see that! He just destroyed every one of them!"

Scootaloo: "Woohoo! Go Jotaro!"

Fluttershy: "Help!"

The last remaining Timberwolf decided to go for Fluttershy. It lunged at her. Fluttershy crouched down in fear as she waited for the Timberwolf to attack. But it never came. Instead, when she opened her eyes she saw Jotaro holding the Timberwolf by the neck. Jotaro threw it at a nearby tree and began to pummel it to dust with his own hands.

Jotaro: "That's the last of them. You okay?"

Fluttershy: "Yes, thank you!"

Jotaro: "You three can come out now. No use hiding." Jotaro knew they were following

All three: "Uh oh..."

To Be Continued...


	8. Chapter 8

Fluttershy: "Applebloom? Scootaloo? Sweetie Belle? What are three doing out here? You know it's dangerous."

Jotaro: "They've been following us since we left Ponyville."

Scootaloo: "We were just curious about where you two were going."

All three: "We're sorry."

Fluttershy: "But now what are we going to do? We can't send you back, it's too dangerous."

Applebloom: "Let us go with you. Pleeease"

Sweetie Belle: "We promise we won't slow you down."

Fluttershy: "Jotaro, what do we do?"

Jotaro: "I'm not babysitting anyone."

Scootaloo: "Oh please, Jotaro. Take us with you."

Jotaro was getting increasingly annoyed at their begging.

Jotaro: "I'm going."

Jotaro continued on his way to the village

Fluttershy: "Jotaro! What about the girls?"

Jotaro: "I don't care. You take care of them."

Applebloom: "Does that mean we can come with."

Fluttershy: "Well, I think so."

All three: "Yes!"

Fluttershy: "Just remember to stay close, okay."

Scootaloo: "Got it."

With the Cutie Mark Crusaders joining them, Jotaro and Fluttershy continue on their journey to the village.

A few hours passed, and the group is now nearing Appleloosa, almost to the village.

Everyone except for Jotaro was exhausted at this point.

Fluttershy: "Jotaro *pant* can we stop and rest here?"

Scootaloo: "I can't feel my legs anymore." Scootaloo drops to the ground, tired.

Applebloom: "I didn't think we'd be walking for this long."

Jotaro: "I told you you should've stayed."

Fluttershy: "I'm sorry Jotaro. I didn't mean to slow you down like this."

Jotaro: "I'll go on alone from here."

Fluttershy: "Okay, Jotaro." Fluttershy was sad she couldn't go with Jotaro. Feeling a bit guilty that she had slowed him down.

Now morning, everypony was getting up in Ponyville.

Rarity was in her home, making breakfast.

Rarity: "Sweetie Belle! Oh Sweetie Belle! Breakfast is ready!"

She called out but no answer

Rarity: "Sweetie Belle? Did she return home last night?"

Getting worried, Rarity rushed to Sweetie Belle's room

Rarity: "Sweetie Belle! Where are you?"

Rarity searched around but to no avail

Rarity: "Oh dear Celestia! Sweetie Belle has gone missing!"

Rarity rushed over to Twilight's castle and went inside. Looking around for Twilight, she was surprised to find Twilight, Applejack, and Rainbow Dash there.

Rarity: "Twilight! Sweetie Belle's gone missing!"

Twilight Sparkle: "Another missing filly!?"

Rarity: "What do you mean another?"

Applejack: "Applebloom's gone missing, too! I looked all over and couldn't find her anywhere!"

Twilight Sparkle: "Well let's start searching for them. They can't be that far. Wait, has anyone seen Fluttershy?"

Rainbow Dash: "I went to her cottage earlier and she wasn't there. Neither was Jotaro."

Twilight Sparkle: "Oh no, now they've gone missing. No time to waste! We've got to find them!"

Twilight, Rarity, Applejack, and Rainbow Dash began searching all around Ponyville for them

Back with Jotaro, he finally reached the village. Wasting no time, Jotaro went to the spot where they encountered the centaurs and began looking for clues.

Jotaro: "Dammit, Nothing."

Jotaro began searching through the houses, but still could not find a single clue that could lead him to where the centaur went.

Jotaro: "Just what I was afraid of. There isn't anything here."

Jotaro sighed in defeat. Seeing as there was no point in searching anymore, Jotaro began walking back to Fluttershy and the others. That's when Jotaro kicked something. A bottle to be specific. But upon closer inspection, Jotaro could see that the bottle was filled with a mysterious liquid.

Jotaro: "What is this?"

Strangely enough, Jotaro could feel immense power radiating from that small bottle. It was overwhelming.

Jotaro: *This isn't right. How can such a small bottle hold so much power?*

Jotaro decided to take the bottle and left the scene

Back with Twilight Sparkle and her friends...

Twilight Sparkle: "Rainbow Dash, could find anything?"

Rainbow Dash: "No. I don't think they're even in Ponyville anymore."

Twilight Sparkle: "Oh noo!"

Rainbow Dash: "I'll start searching outside of Ponyville."

Rainbow Dash flew off and began flying over the Everfree Forest, scanning every inch of land.

Twilight Sparkle: "Rarity, Applejack, we have some bad news."

Rarity: "Oh please don't tell me my little Sweetie Belle is hurt" Tears began flowing from her eyes.

Applejack: "Well, what is it?"

Twilight Sparkle: "It appears that wherever they wandered off to, it's outside of Ponyville."

Applejack: "What!? Oh Celestia, this can't be happening."

Twilight Sparkle: "Don't worry, we're getting all the help we can to find them."

Rarity: *sniff* "I just hope their okay."

Back with Jotaro, he returned to Fluttershy and the crusaders who stayed at an inn.

Scootaloo: "Jotaro! You're back!"

Fluttershy: "Good morning Jotaro. Did you find anything in the village."

Jotaro: "Yes, I found this." Jotaro reveals the bottle he found.

Fluttershy: "What is that?"

Jotaro: "I believe it's some sort of concentrated energy. Shocked me how potent it is even in such a small amount."

Fluttershy: "Do you think that can help us find where the centaur is?"

Jotaro: "I don't know about that. But it's still something worth investigating."

Little did they know just how significant that one bottle was going to be.

To be continued...


	9. Chapter 9

Jotaro and the group began heading back to Ponyville, this time taking a train. Little did they know how worried everypony was back in Ponyville.

Fluttershy: "Jotaro, do you think Twilight, Applejack, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash know that we're gone?"

Jotaro: "We didn't tell them. They're probably looking for us by now."

Fluttershy: "That's not good! We can't just have them worried like that!"

Upon realizing that their sisters must be aware of their absence and are searching for them, Applebloom and Sweetie Belle began to panic.

Applebloom: "Oh no! Applejack's gonna give me the scolding of a life time when I get back!"

Sweetie Belle: "I'm never gonna hear the end of it from Rarity!"

Applebloom: "This is all your fault, Scootaloo!"

Sweetie Belle: "If you hadn't made us follow Fluttershy and Jotaro, we wouldn't be in this mess!"

Scootaloo: "Hey it's your fault, too! Both of you agreed to coming."

Applebloom: "That's because you made us!"

Scootaloo: "You could of said no!"

Fluttershy: "Girls! Stop fighting. All three of you came along so your all equally at fault."

Sweetie Belle: "But!... uh... *sigh* Yeah.. you're right."

Fluttershy: "Don't worry. I'm sure that we can explain this to Applejack and Rarity." *At least I hope so*

Several minutes later, the train finally made it to Ponyville. All three crusaders awaiting their eminent scolding. And of coarse, Fluttershy and Jotaro explaining why they left so suddenly.

Almost immediately after stepping off the train were ponies crying out that the missing group had been found.

Fluttershy: "They must've been so worried to have gotten so many ponies looking for us."

News of their arrival had gone around quickly. Soon enough, Twilight, Applejack, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash had come to see them.

Applejack: "Applebloom!"

Rarity: "Sweetie Belle!"

Applejack: "Oh Applebloom, I was so worried! I'm just glad your safe."

Rarity: "Thank Celestia your safe, Sweetie Belle! I thought I would lose you forever!"

Twilight Sparkle was notably angry

Twilight Sparkle: "Do you five know how worried you made us!? Where did you go off too?"

Fluttershy: "We're sorry, Twilight. Jotaro wanted to find more clues leading to the centaur and so we walked back to the village."

Twilight Sparkle: "The village!? And you went there walking!?"

Twilight's anger was beginning to frighten Fluttershy

Fluttershy: "Sorry..." Tears began to flow from her eyes

Twilight realized she had gone too far

Twilight Sparkle: *sigh* "I'm sorry for getting angry at you, Fluttershy. I was just so worried."

Fluttershy: "It's okay, Twilight. We should be the one's apologizing for causing all of you to worry. Especially to you, Jotaro. You didn't want us to come in the first place. And now look what we've got you into."

Jotaro: "At least I still found what I went there for, that's all that matters."

Twilight Sparkle: "Wait, you found something?"

Jotaro: "I found this bottle. Whatever's in it might give us a lead on the centaur."

Twilight examined the bottle

Twilight Sparkle: "It looks like a magic potion. But, it feels so powerful, despite how little of it there is. I'll take it with me. I'll run a few tests and see just what kind of potion it is."

The crusaders were slowly tip-toeing away from everyone

Applejack: "Hold it right there! You're in a lot of trouble right now for leaving without telling us."

Rarity: "As punishment for your actions, all three of you must apologize to every single pony that was out looking for you."

All three crusaders obediently began to do as they were told

Twilight: "So what happened on your way to the village?"

Fluttershy: "Well, we went through the Everfree Forest."

Rainbow Dash: "The Everfree Forest!? Couldn't you guys just taken the train?

Fluttershy: "The trains don't run that late."

Twilight Sparkle: "Anyways, what happened while you were in the Everfree Forest?"

Fluttershy: "We were attacked by Timberwolves."

Twilight Sparkle: "Timberwolves!? Were you hurt?"

Fluttershy: "No. Jotaro fended them off."

Rainbow Dash: "Oh let me guess, he just stood there and hit them with his invisible magic like he did the centaurs, didn't he?"

Jotaro: "It's not magic. And I suggest you stop with that attitude."

Rainbow Dash: "Is that suppose to be a threat?"

Jotaro: "You're really pushing your luck now."

Twilight Sparkle: "Will you two stop it? Now, go on, Fluttershy."

Fluttershy: "After Jotaro defeated the Timberwolves-"

Rainbow Dash: "By not doing anything!"

Jotaro clenched his fist.

Jotaro: *You're really getting on my nerves now.*

Fluttershy: "Um... After that happened, we find out that Applebloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo had been following us since Ponyville."

Twilight Sparkle: "They followed you two? Well now there in even more trouble."

Fluttershy: "We knew sending them back was too dangerous, so we took them with us. We walked on for a long time and by morning, we made it to Appleloosa."

Twilight Sparkle: "That must've been so exhausting."

Fluttershy: "Oh it was. Me and the girls couldn't go any further, so we stayed at an inn there while Jotaro continued to the village."

Twilight Sparkle: "And that's where he found this potion. Well, at least you were all safe. Now, I still need to get this potion examined, so I'll see you later, Fluttershy."

Fluttershy: "Bye Twilight."

Rainbow Dash: "I got to go to. Bye Fluttershy."

Fluttershy: "Goodbye to you to, Rainbow Dash."

Everyone left except for Fluttershy and Jotaro

Fluttershy: "Oh! We haven't seen Pinkie Pie yet! Let's go visit her, I bet she was also worried about us."

Jotaro: "Not her again."

The two walked over to sugar cube corner and went in, where Pinkie Pie was waiting for them.

Pinkie Pie: "Finally! The author decided to put me back in the story! Can you believe I wasn't in the last chapter?"

Jotaro: *What the hell is she talking about?*

Fluttershy: "Pinkie! I bet you were worried about us!"

Pinkie Pie: "Of coarse I was! I was beginning to think you two were gone forever!"

Fluttershy: "Sorry for that, Pinkie."

Pinkie Pie: "Aww no worries. Now that you two are back here safely, would you like a cake?"

Fluttershy: "Sure, Pinkie. Thanks!"

Pinkie Pie: "Would you like cake, Jotaro?"

Jotaro: *sigh* "Well, I haven't eaten in a while, so I guess."

Pinkie Pie: "Yippee! I'll whip 'em up in just minute."

30 minutes later

Pinkie Pie: "All done!"

Fluttershy and Jotaro take a slice of cake and bite into it

Pinkie Pie: "Well? How is it? Is it Delicious?"

Fluttershy: "It's so good, Pinkie Pie!"

Jotaro: "It's fine."

Pinkie Pie: "Aww. Is that all you have to say? What about your big friend? Oh wait, he can only say one word. Speaking of him, do you talk to him? What's it like having a coversation with him? Does he really only scream Ora, or is it some kind of language? Why's he so big?"

Jotaro: *How the hell does she know of my stand?*

Back with Twilight...

Twilight was about to begin testing the potion Jotaro found.

Twilight Sparkle: "Alright, let's see what kind of potion this is."

Twilight popped the cork out of the bottle and took one sample of the potion with a dropper.

Twilight Sparkle: *This is incredible! So much magical energy from just one drop.*

Twilight dropped the drop inside a vial, and then...

*BOOM*

That one drop exploded launching Twilight back towards the wall.

Twilight Sparkle: *Nnnng* "Wh-what was that? What is that thing!?"

The the single drop of the potion began to expand into a void like shape, which was increasing in size every second.

Twilight Sparkle: "Oh no! Oh no! Gotta think! Maybe I can stop it with my magic?"

Twilight created a magic barrier around the void. But it was increasing it's size so much Twilight was struggling to contain it.

Twilight Sparkle: "Got... to... hold it!"

Twilight was in extreme pain now. She was about to give in. But at the last moment, the void began to dissipate. Twilight fell over, exhausted.

Twilight Sparkle: *This is sure to be exciting news.*

To be continued...


End file.
